Triton
Triton is the captain of the Crescent Moon Pirates. Appearance Triton is a tall old man with admiral height and has a long white beard. Unlike Whitebeard, he is armor-clad with old armor that is silver and red with gold linings. He wears a tall helmet, metal boots, a chestplate, gauntlets, and shoulder plates. On top of this, he has a red cape around his shoulders. He typically carries a hooked staff like the guy in the picture but doesn't have the dragon head on it. Overall, he has a kind of a fatherly look about him. Keep in mind that he does not look like the guy in the picture (that is kind of a reference and an inspiration). Personality Triton is actually a lot like Whitebeard, fatherly to his crew, but super protective and fierce in battle. He isn't cocky, and acknowledges his age and fading strength, but generally sees other people as more of a bother to him. He is wise due to his years, and doesn't make rash decisions. Fighting Style and Attributes Physical Powers Triton has enormous physical strength since he can lift boulders and marine ships out of the water with ease. He isn't the fastest guy in the world, but makes up for it with his superhuman endurance and resilience ( cannon blasts, swords, that kind of stuff is virtually ineffective.) However, his advancing age has hampered his abilities, and he admits that he isn't as strong as he was before. Weapons Triton owns a large wooden staff as mentioned above, and can use about as effectively as Whitebeard uses his bisento. He can use it in conjunction with his devil fruit powers, and it is his main weapon in combat. Triton also wears a suit of red and silver armor that is edged with gold (see Appearance). This armor is virtually indestructable, and aids his already mighty powers and Devil Fruit ability. By imbuing it with his Busoshoku Haki, Triton is able to withstand attacks from powerful devil fruit users and even giants. Devil Fruit Triton ate the Stone-Stone Fruit, a Logia-type which allows him to transform into, and control rock and stone. With this powers, Triton can reform himself if crushed, send boulders flying at the enemy, and create stone walls for protection. With this ability, he can also control bricks, as a form of stone, which allows him to crush buildings in an instant. Triton can also crush stones in the ground into powder, collapsing ground underneath his enemies, and sink huge areas of land. He is extremely skilled with this ability since he can tur into stone on reflex and reform the landscape to his leisure. Haki Triton posseses all three types of haki. He is able to use Kenboshoku Haki to detect enemies approaching from behind, even while he is asleep, can use Busoshoku Haki to deflect attacks amd strengthen his blows, and Haoshoku Haki to knock out powerful opponents and cause even strong-willed opponents to feel faint. Relationships Triton has a fatherly relationship with his crew, and is quite protective over them. They respect him and easily acknowledge him as the captain of the crew. The Marines, on the other hand, are on edge with the Crescent Moon Pirates most of the time. They fear further progression of the crew into the New World, and see them as a significant issue. Despite the crew's general inactivity, the marines have issued mass bounties for the crew and individual bounties for some crew members, specifically the division commanders. History At the age of 15, Triton set out from his home port in the South Blue and proceeded to gather a crew worthy of the Pirate King. In less than a year, he had gathered a crew of around 30 men, where he then proceeded into the Grand Line. However, the passage of the Grand Line proved much harder than before. On a remote Grand Line island, Triton and his crew were stranded by a freak storm and wound up in the middle of a civil war. In order to get off of the island, he rallied the rebels, combined them with his own crew and toppled the previous regime. Many of the troops who had overthrown the leadership joined the Crescent Moon Pirates afterward. Sometime after this, Triton consumed his Devil Fruit, Stone-Stone Fruit, and proceeded to wreck havoc on the Grand Line. He is currently in a stalemate, with a Yonkou who is preventing him from further proceeding. At the moment, Triton is gathering his troops and allies to prepare to attack one of the Yonkou in order to bust through into the homestretch of the New World. Quotes Will add more later Trivia *Triton's epithet, the Earthshaker, is a play on his Devil Fruit powers and was coincidentally the nickname of the Greek sea god Poseidon. *Triton was inspired by Whitebeard and a character from Fairy Tale (the one seen in the picture). The Devil Fruit was an expansion of Earthbending in Avatar the Last Airbender, which I used to watch. Related Articles *Crescent Moon Pirates *Maxus *Jerec *Slate *Hakate *Crow *Van Helsing *Xavier External Links Will add more later. Read more Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User